


One Kiss (Stardust AU)

by look_turtles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Half-Human Dean and star Cas share a kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Kiss (Stardust AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Dean always thought kissing a star would be a bad idea, a fiery death came to mind, but kissing Cas was better than he could have hoped.


End file.
